The Possession Series 2: Mine
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Sequel to 'Break In'. Kaoru challenges Kenshin to a sparing match, which he reluctantly agrees to, but the match turns out much more serious than either of them expected and Kaoru releases the Battousai, who wants to make her his. BxK
1. Chapter 1

**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

******Title: **Mine**  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: ****Link In Profile********  
The Official Battousai And Kaoru Archives: ****Link In Profile********  
Rating: **NC 17+**(T rated here on FFnet)********  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge' #41: Response Fanfic. **Sequel to 'Break In'. Kaoru challenges Kenshin to a sparing match, which he reluctantly agrees to, but the match turns out much more serious than either of them expected and Kaoru releases the Battousai-who has _no_ compunction about making Kaoru his, unlike the mild-mannered Rurouni... **  
********Couple: **Battousai And Kaoru**  
Chapters: **1/8******  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Year Revised: **2012**  
****Size: **20**KB**

**One Hour Challenge: #41 "You're _mine_. And no one and _nothing_ is going to come between us."**

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Here is the Sequel for **'Break In'** that you've all been requesting. It was written years ago, but I never finished the final Chapter. I'm going to complete it though over the next week or so, so I'm posting the previous old Chapters for you all to read. The Chapters start a little short and then get a lot longer.

**Original Notes:** Hello all! Yes, it's finally out! The long-awaited Sequel to **'Break In'** (I got_soooo_ many emails asking for this!) Sorry for taking so long, but force of nature, work and a little writer's block got in my way. If you haven't read the first Fanfic for a while, then I suggest you go do so. This Fanfic starts on the exact same night **'Break In' **ended.

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series on my own site **Destiny's Gateway**. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics **Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel **Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**MINE**

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Going after the robbers wasn't an option, unfortunately.

Kenshin sighed deeply, staring up at the ceiling of his room. The night sounds around him were quite soothing, but inside, his mind was in chaos. If Kaoru had looked into the room, she would only have seen him laying on his pallet, a blanket down to his waist, face seemingly peaceful. His purple eyes were tingled with slight amber, betraying the fact that the Battousai was barely-hidden beneath the surface. Half of him wanted to track down the robbers that had dared to lay and hand on and threaten his Kaoru, but the other half could not contemplate it.

The problem _was_ that he was even _thinking_ about going after them. Since Battousai emerging that afternoon, Kenshin had been in dilemma. Break his vow and destroy the scum that had incurred his wrath...or keep his vow and always feel that he should have given into his instincts.

Possessive instincts.

Protective instincts.

Murderous instincts.

Innocent Kaoru had no idea what had been released that day. And if she thought that things would just go back to the way they had been before, she was gravely mistaken. She was his now and he soon would claim her before the world. But he had to be cunning about it. Not scare her away.

But for the moment, he would see how the wind blew. If she gave into her passions, then she would be his. If she hid them, he would bring them to the fore and let them free. Yes, Kaoru was his...she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Kaoru tossed and turned, her body feeling hot and bothered. She couldn't get the vision of Battousai amber eyes staring at her with such hunger. Kenshin had_never_ looked at her in that manner and up till the robber, she'd despaired that he would ever see her as anything more than a friend or a little sister. No...she blushed a fiery red as she again felt the way his hands had moved over her skin, the way he'd kissed her. Kenshin didn't see her as a sister or a friend, no, not at _all_.

"I must be crazy!" she whispered, running her hands over her lips as if searching for his. They were the swollen testament to his desire for her. And she wanted his touch again...but not the gentle Rurouni's. Battousai's. "How can that _be_?" she demanded aloud, staring up at the ceiling as if it held the answered. And what on earth was she going to do in the morning when she would have to face him again?

She sighed and tried to bury the memory to the back of her mind. There was only one thing she could do; forget it. Pretend it never happened. It wasn't likely to happen again, in any case. Kenshin kept Battousai far back into his psyche and only let him loose when he fought, or his friends were in danger. If _she_ was in danger.

She sat up abruptly as a thought occurred to her. Would the robbers come back? What if Battousai was loosened again?

_'Mine.' _

Kaoru felt a hot flush burn over her skin when she remembered his tone of voice.

So possessive.

So lustful.

_'I am here now and I want you. Badly_

"No, no, no! Bad Kaoru!" she reached up with both hands and covered her hot cheeks. Thinking about Kenshin's words were just making it _worse_! And she hadn't said no either...one hand dropped to her lap, the other went to her neck. The bite-mark still hurt, but it was bearable. It had been so, so-primitive of him to mark her that way! She knew he had been trying to regain control, but she wasn't stupid. She also knew that he had marked her as his. Battousai's woman. Not the Rurouni's-_his_.

She flopped back down onto her futon, blue eyes going to the screen of her door. Would Battousai emerge one night-maybe tonight, for all she knew-and come for her? It wasn't over at all. But she could hope that the Rurouni maintained control over his emotions. If not...then how could she deny him?

* * *

The sun rose warmly over the Dojo as Kaoru emerged, determined to put the day before completely behind her. She padded down the hall and peeked into the kitchen, but Kenshin wasn't there. She gave a sigh of relief and continued down the hall and into the sunshine. And intimate breakfast with Kenshin would not be welcome right then! But where were Yahiko and Sanosuke? She looked around the yard and immediately spotted the person of her chaotic thoughts. Kenshin had his back to her, calmly washing clothes.

"Oh no!" she whispered, heart dropping into her feet. If she and Kenshin were alone-

"Good morning, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin's cheerful voice broke into her thoughts, making her start in shock. She should have _known_ that he was already aware of her presence. Kaoru repeated the words inside her head several times over, searching for even the smallest hint that Battousai was near the surface. To her relief, it didn't.

She stared hard at his back for a long moment until he paused and turned his head to look at her. For a long moment their eyes locked and she saw a hint of gold enter the violet depths of his eyes, but then it was gone and he turned away.

Once again, she sighed in relief. And then it hit her. That mixture of Kenshin and Battousai, the gold on violet in his eyes, it was another personality! Her mouth fell open. Kenshin had more than just Battousai and Kenshin inside him.

_'Why? I've already seen you.' _

That was right! She'd seen this aspect of his personality before. Last night when he was watching her re-dress, but had not turned away, to her embarrassment. Perhaps this personality was even more dangerous. It was...unpredictable and could turn to either the dark Battousai or the gentle Kenshin easily. It was the Rurouni; mixture of both.

She clasped her hands together to hid the trembling her thoughts had induced. "It's a normal morning, Kaoru. Act normal!" she hissed to herself, walking around the deck until she could step down to the grass.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder curiously. Kaoru had been very silent, but he could not really blame her for it. A part of thought that it was from the fear of yesterday's events with the robbers, but the Battousai in him knew that her behaviour stemmed from him. His eyes glinted a hard purple as Kaoru approached him, her expression caught between apprehension and force cheerfulness. "Deny all you like, Kaoru." he whispered, eyes flashing hot amber.

Kaoru faltered a few meters from Kenshin, caught by the gold in his eyes. Battousai! He was looking at her in a calculating manner that made her skin crawl. He said something low, which she was sure she was not meant to catch and then he smiled. But it wasn't a cheerful Kenshin-smile, oh no. It was the sort of smile a wolf would give to the lamb he was about to pounce on! "Kenshin?" she managed, licking her lips. His burning golden eyes followed the movement hungrily and she quickly withdrew her tongue.

"Kaoru," Battousai purred at her, dropping the dripping cloth that he had been washing. He got smoothly to his feet, eyes locked on hers.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Sanosuke said, strolling in the gate.

Kaoru started and her blue eyes skittered hurriedly away from Kenshin's.

Battousai frowned darkly at the interruption, then his softer side emerged and he turned with a smile. "Sanosuke! Good morning. Where have you been?" he asked politely, sinking back down before the wash tub.

She could only stand there frozen, mouth dry. Battousai had been there in broad daylight! With no bad-guys to provoke him. She swallowed hard, veering away from Kenshin and heading back to the deck. She sat on the edge, feet dangling and nervous eyes going from Kenshin to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke smiled and looked down at his newly-bandaged fists. "Oh, I just took care of some business last night and I needed Megumi to patch me up."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she looked quickly at Kenshin to see his reaction. It was obvious that Sanosuke had gone after those robbers.

Kenshin's smile never slipped, but he threw a sidelong look at Kaoru to see her reaction. He could not have done after the robbers himself without killing them and Kaoru would not have forgiven him for breaking his vow. So, he had gotten out of bed, after his thoughts the night before and woken Sanosuke to do it for him. Kaoru looked startled, but not displeased. He nodded, hiding his violet eyes speckled with gold beneath his red hair. His hair served a purpose. It could hide his expression at times, but also as Battousai, golden eyes gleaming at his enemies from the shadowed planes of his face struck fear into the hearts of men.

"Did you get hurt, Sanosuke?" The dark-haired girl asked gently as the tall man walked over to her. She could not have stood the thought of him getting hurt because he had been defending her honour. She had no doubt that Sanosuke would have stuck out after dark anyway, if it had not been for her vehemence at dinner the night before.

_'I don't want you to go after them for me!' _

_'I'd kill them for you, Kaoru. You know that. You're like the sister I never had.'_

_'I know...but still. Let the police handle them.'_

Sanosuke grinned at her wryly, aware that she wasn't too happy with him from the look on her face. He knew she was remembering their conversation from dinner. "You mad, Missy?" he teased, peering at her from under his brows.

Kaoru turned her face away, crossing her arms. She wasn't happy with him...but she _was_ happy all the same. "Don't you use that puppy-dog look with me, Sanosuke!" she ordered. Then she turned back to him and grinned. "Did you hurt them bad?" They deserved what they had gotten from her 'older brother' for the indignity they had put her through!

"Oh yeah. They cried like baby's," he rolled his eyes, grin widening viciously. "And bled like stuck pigs!"

"Good!" She said in satisfaction. "Where are they now?"

"With Saitou in a nice filthy jail cell."

"Very good." Battousai said quietly, face still hidden from their's. He rinsed out the cloth he was washing, keeping his glowing golden eyes from them. In their depths was a fierce, animal viciousness and satisfaction that would have scared Kaoru. Sanosuke knew how badly Kenshin had wanted to go after those men and gut them, so he would not have been terribly surprised to see Battousai's expression.

"Yeah, well it was fun anyway," Sanosuke yawned widely and leapt onto the deck. "I think I'll get some shut-eye. Wake me for lunch, Missy."

"Of course," Kaoru said, smiling at him proudly. He wasn't a bad guy, he just lacked direction and he had some bad habits. But he really was the brother she had always wanted. "You've earned it-for once!"

"Hey!" Came the indignant yelp from inside.

Kaoru heard and screen open and close and then there was silence. To her shock, she found herself alone with Kenshin. Again. Would be go all Battousai on her again? He turned to look at her as he sensed her eyes on him, giving her a warm gentle smile.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss Kaoru?" he asked her, keeping his voice light. He knew that the Battousai had scared her minutes before and realised that he had pushed it to fast. Kaoru needed to be seduced, not run-over. She needed to be treated gently, then with passion, not rail-roaded by her unpredictable house-guest. No, he would go slow and surprise her. Take her off-guard. His smile widened in genuine happiness as she stared at him warily. "I am almost finished with the washing, that I am."

That I am? Ah! Kaoru relaxed when she saw that nothing was going to happen. Perhaps it had been a fluke, with both of them too raw from the events of the day before when they had met a few minutes ago. She smiled tentatively, then genuinely as he continued to watch her with open, gentle eyes. "I'd love some!"

Kenshin nodded and got to his feet, but his gi caught on the basket of clean washing and it tipped, spilling a few items into the dirt. "That will need washing again, that it will." he sighed and sat back down again, putting the dirty cloths back into the wash-tub.

The dark-haired girl giggled as she watched all of that, knowing that her clumsy Kenshin was back. Battousai would never have been so careless! "Kenshin" she said coaxingly. "Leave those till after breakfast? I'm hungry." she really was!

He stopped what he was doing, eyes considering. If he made breakfast, then Kaoru would be next to him at the table. He smiled. Perfect.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

**Comments:**Chapter Two will be out in a day or so.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mine**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **NC 17 **  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #41: Response Fanfic. Sequel to 'Break In'. Kaoru challenges Kenshin to a sparing match, which he reluctantly agrees to, but the match turns out much more serious than either of them expected and Kaoru releases the Battousai-who has _no_ compunction about making Kaoru his, unlike the mild-mannered Rurouni...**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Action/Angst/Lemon**  
Couple: **Battousai And Kaoru**  
Category: **BK**  
Chapters: **2/8**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **47 KB

One Hour Challenge: #41 "You're _mine_. And no one and _nothing_ is going to come between us."

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay on getting this one out. I've been moved to a shift that has me getting home at 8 PM, which doesn't leave much time to get home, have dinner and then get up really early the next day. :) I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying the Fanfic. I'm off now to finish up with **'Oblivious' **Chapter Two.

* * *

**Got a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Battousai And Kaoru' pairing! Over 88  
Fanfics for this pairing are up there for you to read. We would love for you  
to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives. Also, you might want to join the  
Yahoo Mailing List, which has over 600 Members. Link in Profile.**

* * *

**MINE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kenshin hid a smile as he entered the kitchen. Sanosuke was still in bed, but Yahiko was there at the table, yawning. "Good morning, Yahiko," he greeted cheerfully.

"G'morning, Kenshin," The boy said, yawning again. "Boy, I had a rough night. I had nightmares that those guys came back and I couldn't find my bokken!"

The red-haired man frowned, purple eyes darkening. "I am sorry, that I am. Perhaps I should have dealt with them myself." he mused, eyes flashing briefly amber. The boy was under his protection and meant as much to him as Kaoru did. In different ways, of course.

"It's okay, Yahiko!" Kaoru said wickedly. "Sanosuke took care of them last night."

"What?! And he didn't invite me?" Yahiko jumped up from the table, eyes disappointed and angry. "Sanosuke you jerk!" he shouted, heading for the door.

"He's asleep. Let him get some rest," She, put her arm out to stop the young boy, pressing her hand against his chest to hold him back.

The boy stared at Kaoru as if she'd lost her marbles. "Excuse me? Are you actually _letting_ Sanosuke sleep and not yell at him?"

"He did us a service last night, that he did," Kenshin's voice was rougher as he fought to keep him emotions under control. He was extremely pleased with Sanosuke for beating the hell out of those robbers! But he certainly would have loved to have done it himself.

Battousai grinned as he walked up to the counter, eyes going to the vegetables arranged there.

Kaoru shot the red-haired man an uncertain look, her heart beating faster at the sound of his voice. That was Battousai speaking! "Yes, well, we all wish we could have been there to beat the crap out of them, but Sanosuke did it for us," her blue eyes swept over Battousai's back, noting that the muscles beneath his gi were taut. "And that's that." she continued in a harder tone.

The red-haired man turned his head and gave her an amused look from his golden eyes, hair falling into them and giving him a wicked look. He saw Kaoru shiver under his look and smiled in satisfaction. Kaoru was _so_ very responsive. He was going to have a lot of fun seducing her. "As you wish," he said mildly, turning back to the counter.

He reached for a potato with one hand, a knife with the other. He raised the knife to his face and stared at the blade for a moment, then deftly flipped it up and balanced it on his index finger. He heard Kaoru gasp and glanced at her sideways to see her wide-eyed stare. Mmm, she didn't look frightened, just startled. Good. He flipped the knife up again and caught it with his hand, then proceeded to peel the potato he was holding.

Kaoru felt how wide her eyes were and blinked a few times. Was it her or was Kenshin acting more and more Battousai by the hour? "And is that a good or bad thing?" she wondered under her breath, turning back to Yahiko, who had watched Kenshin with fascination.

"Hey, Kenshin! Can you show me how to do that?" Yahiko said eagerly, eyes bright. He could impress Tsubamae with that move! He grinned.

"Absolutely _not_!" The dark-haired girl said, frowning heavily. "Kenshin is skilled with many weapons but you're learning the Kamiya Kasshin style and you're sticking with the bokken!" What was Kenshin _thinking _of doing that sort of trick in front of Yahiko when he knew the young boy saw him as his role-model!

"Really...Kenshin." she admonished, hesitating over the name. Both she and _he_ knew that she was really admonishing Battousai.

"Sorry about that, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, his eyes returning to purple. Maybe he was taking it a bit fast. He frowned thoughtfully, putting down the peeled potato and placing the skin to the side. He wanted Kaoru used to Battousai, but he didn't want to harm an impressionable boy's mind. Kaoru was right; he shouldn't have done that when Yahiko was there. He smiled slightly. It didn't mean that he couldn't _do_ it-just not with Yahiko around.

He began to hum under his breath, reaching for another potato.

"Awww!" Yahiko whined, scuffing his feet. Of all the rotten luck for Kaoru to be there! He was sure Kenshin would have taught him if she hadn't been.

"When pigs fly, Yahiko!" Kaoru growled at him, looking un-amused.

He gaped in dismay as he realised that he had spoken aloud without realising it.

"Miss Kaoru is right," Kenshin said firmly, but gently, throwing Yahiko a concerned look. "That is not the sort of thing you should be learning, that it isn't."

"I can handle it!" The boy protested, looking from Kaoru's face to Kenshin's. Neither looked as if they were going to give in.

"You can _handle_ the broom and go and sweep the courtyard, Yahiko!" Kaoru told him smugly, walking over to the counter to help Kenshin. Battousai might regard such a thing as balancing a knife on his finger commonplace, but he certainly wasn't irresponsible!

Yahiko grumbled under his breath and shot Kaoru a dirty look. "Ugly!" he yelled, running from the room.

"_Yahiko_. You clean the deck too!" she shouted after him, steaming. She grabbed a potato from the pile and grabbed a knife. She accidentally grabbed at the blade and realised at the last second, but a hand suddenly appeared from thin air and grabbed hers centimetres from the sharp blade.

"You should be careful, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin admonished gently, in the same tone as he had admonished Yahiko.

Kaoru flushed brightly under the scolding and tried to yank her hand from Kenshin's grip, but his fingers suddenly tightened around hers and she was yanked towards him. She fell against his chest, their joined hands crushed between them. Her blue eyes grew wide and her flush brightened as she felt the warmth of his bare skin under their hands, which he had turned so that the back of hers was pressed into the opening of his gi.

"Would you like me to teach _you_?" Battousai murmured from above, chin brushing against the hairs of her fringe. He looked down when he felt her look up and their eyes met, his a lazy gold.

The girl blush brightened even _more_ if possible under that dead-sexy look Battousai was giving her. His golden eyes looked almost sleepy, lids half-lowered like that as he regarded her. Their faces were so close and she felt his breath warmly over her face, making her stomach tingle. He had made no other move to hold her, but instead kept her there only by pressing her hand against him. She could have moved away-at least the length of her arm-but she was mesmerised by him and his amber gaze. The way he was looking at her was filled with desire, yes, but it was also without that burning lust he had shown her over the last two days.

It was almost as if he were keeping her pressed close to him for the sheer pleasure it brought him!

And that bewildered her. "Teach me?" She said in a dazed way, licking her lips. Battousai's eyes kindled and her heart leapt into her throat as his eyes opened fully and he stared intently at her lips.

"With the knife...or any other way that you see fit." Battousai purred. His free hand, which had been resting at his side till then, rose to touch her hair lightly. He brushed his fingers over the smoothness of her head and then swept down its length till he reached the base of her back.

"Any other way?" Kaoru said dumbly, unable to think from his touch and his burning gaze. _Oh_. He meant _that_! Her stomach began to flutter as if filled with butterflies and she felt her body swaying helplessly closer to his, breasts pressing into their hands. She shouldn't have licked her lips!

Until then, he'd been happy to just have her standing there, but now his hands were on the move and he was looking at her as if he'd like to devour her! She blinked and then gasped as Battousai's hand swept over her rear end firmly, then pressed her intimately into his groin, letting her know how she was affecting him. She gasped again, free hand shooting up to push at his shoulder ineffectually. "Battousai! Stop that!" she hissed, throwing a hunted look around the kitchen. If Yahiko were to walk in right then-

"That's the first time you've addressed me as such," Battousai noted, curiosity touching his amber eyes. "Other than yesterday, of course." Kaoru was so red with embarrassment that she almost resembled a tomato! He smiled in amusement as her eyes skittered away from his. She looked like a hunted rabbit, and rightly so! He was most certainly a wolf who wanted nothing more than to devour her body and soul and her nervous expression confirmed that she _knew_ it also. She could be so adorable sometimes; but first and foremost, she was a beautiful desirable woman. And she was his. His hand swept over her back, moving in soothing circles to calm her nervousness.

"Open your mouth," he suddenly commanded her, eyes going to her lips.

Kaoru's lips were tightly pressed together to stop the moan that was trying to break free under Battousai's roving hands. Her eyes, which had started to drift close, suddenly opened wide as his words penetrated her dazed, pleasure-filled mind. Open her _mouth_?! Her blue eyes flew to his, filled with incredulity, but then she realised what he was up to and she stubbornly clamped her mouth tighter. Battousai's face moved closer to hers until his lips barely touched hers and his scent assaulted her senses. Battousai's scent was uniquely comprised of sweat and steel and night-time. And it was as heady as the most potent of aphrodisiacs on her!

The red-headed manslayer smiled against her lips, making sure that they were only touching hers with the barest hint. Beneath his hands, she started to tremble ever-so-slightly and his smile widened mockingly. She thought that she could resist him? Very well.

The hand on her back slid down abruptly, cupping her ass. Beneath his lips, she uttered a startled squeak, giving him the opportunity he had been waiting for. Even as he moved in to kiss her properly, he abruptly spun her and pressed her into the counter, pinning her against him. Then he released the hand between them and both of his went about her back and waist, holding her still as he kissed her thoroughly.

The dark-haired girl's gasp was swallowed beneath Battousai's lips as he suddenly deepened the kiss, head tilted slightly to the side so that he could take hers hungrily. She realised vaguely that he was kissing her like a starving man-and then his tongue was sweeping past her teeth and tangling erotically with hers. Her eyes closed and she sagged into his arms, letting him have his way. She wasn't going to protest! Her whole body began to warm and she felt tingling all through her, arousal occasionally zinging in her stomach.

_Oh_ _god_, how she'd wanted him to kiss her again! As much as she dreaded it. Dreaded it because she was afraid she would give herself fully to Battousai and not Kenshin. His dark side made her forget everything and she wanted nothing else to exist when his lips were moving over hers.

Battousai heard something faint and the hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly to alert him that someone was approaching. He swiftly put his hand on the back of her head to keep her still and then deepened the kiss passionately before drawing completely back from her with his god-like speed. He picked up the half-peeled potato and the knife he had dropped when Kaoru had almost cut herself and calmly went back to the job just as Sanosuke walked into the kitchen.

Kaoru found herself alone, her back still pressed bruisingly into the counter; her cheeks flushed, eyes wide and mouth still gaping as if Battousai's lips were still devouring hers hungrily.

Sanosuke wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked blearily at Kenshin at the counter, then Kaoru standing next to him. "Morning," he said in a gravely tone, still sleep-deprived.

He did a double-take at Kaoru's expression. Her blue eyes were wide and dazed, her kimono slightly rumbled and her mouth was parted and wet as if she just been-his tiredness went right out the window as he put two and two together. Well damn! That sly dog! He felt a silly grin starting on his face and quickly hid it as Kaoru regained her wits and stared around in a rather poleaxed way.

"Mind telling me what all that yelling was?" Sanosuke said, giving Kenshin's back a sly look. Just how long had this been going on? Or was Kenshin finally getting the balls after the night before, being pressed against Kaoru like that? Good for him!

"Yelling?" Kaoru mumbled dazedly, feeling as if her mind had been packed in wool. Battousai had overwhelmed her! And he'd...he'd _kissed_ her like there was no tomorrow in the _kitchen_! Anger started to fill her and she threw a murderous look at Kenshin, who turned just in time to catch it.

Kenshin's purple eyes widened as he saw her death-glare and he swallowed. If looks could kill, he'd be a smudge on the ground right about then. "Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?" He said in concern.

"Grrr," She spun around and grabbed the handle of the knife she had been aiming for a few minutes earlier when he'd gone all Battousai on her. She snatched up a potato and began furiously peeling it, bits flying everywhere in her fury. How dare he kiss her like that when those two free-loaders could have walked in any minute?! Just who did he think he _was_ kissing her like that? Taking liberties with her body like that?

Grabbing her _backside_ like that!

Oooh, she was _steamed_! Kenshin winced and turned back to the vegetables, ignoring the bits of peel that occasionally hit his gi. Keep calm. Keep Battousai down! He was letting his dark side _was_ to much leeway where Kaoru was concerned. But then felt a purely-male smile spread over his lips suddenly as he realised what had her so steamed. Well, well! She was angry at how she'd responded to him, but she was trying to convince herself that it was his high-handed manner! His violet eyes, flecked with amber, began to gleam knowingly. And how responsive she'd been too! He chuckled.

"Yahiko was shouting because I wouldn't show him how to use a knife," he said calmly to Sanosuke, as if there were nothing more on his mind.

"Well, good," Sanosuke nodded, sinking down at the table. "I still didn't get enough sleep, but I've gotten by one worse." he went on, picking up the chopsticks at his place at the table and fiddling with them. Boy, the tension in the room could almost explode it! Kaoru seemed steamed over something and if what he thought had happened _had_ happened, then he couldn't see the reason why. Everyone but Kenshin seemed to know that Missy was head-over-heels in love with him. And if he'd kissed her, then so what? He scratched at the back of head, perplexed. That's what a guy did when he saw a woman he wanted; kiss her within an inch of her life! He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru growled at him, spinning around. She stared suspiciously at Sanosuke's knowing grin and wondered if Battousai had left a trace of their kissing for the rooster-head to see. She swiftly looked down and blushed as she saw her kimono was slightly rumpled. Damn it! Did Sanosuke know that they'd been up to?

She glanced back at him warily to see that his grin had widened wickedly and he threw her a wink. Her face turned the colour of the reddest rose and she spun back to the potato's with a gasp. Oh no! _He knew_!

Kenshin wasn't as clueless as some people took him for, not seeing past the mild smile and gentle eyes. He'd noticed Kaoru as she spun to look at Sanosuke, his chuckle, her gasp. And most of all, he'd noticed when Kaoru fidgeted with her potato, fiddling nervously, with cheeks blazing. And all this without even looking. And it could only mean one thing; Sanosuke knew. He was _also_ not as clueless as people thought him and had no doubt put two and two together, given certain facts.

Yahiko couldn't have understood what it had felt like to be tied naked to someone like Kaoru. He couldn't even begin to fathom the raging desire and hunger it had awoken inside Battousai-but Sanosuke could. His purple-gold eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a purely-Rurouni smile of mischief. Alright then, if Sanosuke was getting a clue, then _he_ would just have to be more...cunning.

He carefully tossed the knife to the hand holding the potato and then used his god-like speed. He was out to seduce Kaoru-and seduce her he would, even with witnesses! Just nothing that _they_ could see.

Kaoru's blue eyes abruptly went wide in shock and colour flooded her cheeks. She spun to face Kenshin, who was smiling in satisfaction, studiously cutting the vegetables as if nothing had happened. He'd just-just-felt her up! Damn it! That was the damn Rurouni doing that! His eyes were still violet, she could see from her position, but there were definite swirls of amber in their amused depths. How dare he use his god-like speed to grab her backside!

Sanosuke watched in interest as Missy stared daggers at the Kenshin, who had not moved from his spot in over five minutes. All of a sudden, his little 'sister' had whirled to face the Rurouni, flags of colour flying in her cheeks, shock in her eyes. And then her eyes had narrowed and she was giving Kenshin the 'look of death'. What on earth had he missed when he'd been watching the whole show avidly since he realised that they'd been up to 'naughty things' whilst he was in bed and Yahiko off somewhere?

"Pass the carrots please, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, not looking at her.

Kaoru grabbed up a bunch of carrots from the bench and was tempted for a few crazy seconds to throw them at him. She looked down at the long orange vegetables consideringly, picturing shoving one up his nose. Just to see how ridiculous the smug Rurouni would look.

"I would not recommend it, that I would not," Kenshin said out of the blue, giving Kaoru a side-long glance. He could tell what she had been thinking by the way her eyes had stared at the carrots and then his face. His smile widened wickedly. It had been much too easy to use his god-like speed and the guilty pleasure of feeling her ass under his hands for a moment. His fingers had slid across the silk of her kimono easily, feeling the warmth beneath. Kaoru had _not_ expected him to do that in front of everyone. No, she had not. And now she was furious!

"Let the games begin." he murmured to himself.

"Recommend what?" Sanosuke said, eyes going quickly from Kenshin to Kaoru and back. "What did I miss?" He couldn't have kissed her, because Sanosuke had been watching the whole time! What was that sly dog up to now?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Three will be out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Mine**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **NC 17 **  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #41: Response Fanfic. Sequel to 'Break In'. Kaoru challenges Kenshin to a sparing match, which he reluctantly agrees to, but the match turns out much more serious than either of them expected and Kaoru releases the Battousai-who has _no_ compunction about making Kaoru his, unlike the mild-mannered Rurouni...**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Action/Angst/Lemon**  
Couple: **Battousai And Kaoru**  
Category: **BK**  
Chapters: **3/8**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **47 KB

One Hour Challenge: #41 "You're _mine_. And no one and _nothing_ is going to come between us."

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay on this Chapter. I have been very sick this last week and couldn't move out of bed to come and post this Chapter. Also, I haven't been able to write anything, so the final Chapters for **Oblivious** and **A Kiss In The Dark** will have to wait till this weekend. :)

* * *

**Got a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Battousai And Kaoru' pairing! Over 88   
Fanfics for this pairing are up there for you to read. We would love for you  
to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives. Also, you might want to join the  
Yahoo Mailing List, which has over 600 Members. Link in Profile.**

* * *

**MINE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

To Kaoru's eternal relief, Kenshin's eyes remained a soft purple for the remainder of their making the breakfast. But she _did_ eye him carefully every few seconds, just to make sure.

He sure was surprising her!

He'd shocked her with his hand on her backside and she was pretty sure it had been that damn Rurouni that had done it, rather than Battousai. It was hard to believe that those robbers had freed his emotions, when it could have been done in the many battles that Kenshin had been in since arriving at her Dojo.

Kaoru sighed, eyes darkening. She still couldn't figure out why he was acting that way. Had seeing her in danger permanently unlocked his darker side? Or had it been their being tied together naked that had done the deed? Either way, she had Kenshin's _full_ attention and she didn't know whether to enjoy his seduction or run for the hills. Yes, she knew he was trying to seduce her; she wasn't dumb!

Kenshin's head turned just then and he looked at Kaoru carefully. He had been perhaps too forward with his caresses. She didn't look scared, but she _did_ look rather nervous. He hadn't decided whether she was open to his seduction, or just plain bewildered by it. She had to know by now what he was up to, especially after that kiss and his hand on her backside! He sighed. What was he doing? Was it really wise to unleash Battousai on Miss Kaoru when it was blatantly obvious that his dark side was just _dying_ to claim her as his own?

"Oi! Is breakfast ready yet?" Sanosuke said, drumming his fingers on the table. There had been no further incidents over the last half hour while Kenshin and Kaoru had cooked breakfast. Missy had relaxed gradually and stopped throwing Kenshin guarded looks and the red-haired man had barely glanced her way as he cooked. Whatever had been going on between the two had been either left for later, or faded beneath the iron wills of both. Kaoru wasn't the sort to let Kenshin try and seduce her without a fight!

And Kenshin...well, it was good to see he was finally getting some guts! Sanosuke grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Yahiko demanded, staring hard at the older man.

The taller man had been watching Kenshin and Kaoru like a hawk for the last half-hour and he had a sneaking suspicion something was going on. But what it was escaped him! He didn't see anything wrong with Kenshin and Kaoru. It was just a normal morning. "So," he said suddenly, remembering what Kaoru had said earlier. "I hear you chased those bad guys down and beat the crap out of them."

"Yahiko! Mind your manners." Kaoru exclaimed, turning to throw him a warning look.

"You're too young to swear, that you are." Kenshin said quietly, also giving Yahiko a warning look. Perhaps Sano wasn't the best role-model a young boy could have and Kenshin knew that both of them had a strong influence on the boy.

"Yeah," Sanosuke grinned viciously. "I made 'em bleed good! It wasn't much of a fight though," he pondered.

"Here we go," She announced, turning with a bowl in each hand. She walked over and placed them in the centre of the table. She turned and almost crashed into Kenshin, who was right behind her with a few bowls of food also. Her stomach jumped at his proximity and her eyes flew to his. Kenshin's purple eyes met hers for a long moment, gentleness and something more in his gaze. His eyes never changed colour, but she was sure she had seen possessiveness in his gaze, quickly hidden behind his congenial smile.

"Watch out. You don't want to ruin that lovely kimono, Miss Kaoru," The red-haired man murmured, eyes skimming down over her young body. He felt a thrill of possessiveness go through him, but quickly squelched it, meeting her eyes again with a gentle expression. He would not embarrass her in front of Sanosuke and Yahiko! He stepped around her frozen form and continued to the table, placing the bowls next to hers.

Kaoru stood there, gaping. Kenshin _had_ looked at her that way! And he'd given her a once-over before that possession had flittered through his violet gaze again, making her stomach do flip-flops. God, the reaction he had on her. And he hadn't even _touched_ her... She licked her lips and turned quickly, avoiding Kenshin's gaze as she deliberately took her place at the opposite end of the table from him.

Sanosuke's eyebrows rose as he watched the two. How Kenshin's eyes had flashed gold for a moment, as if infuriated with Kaoru over something. He switched his gaze to Kaoru and saw that she was not looking at Kenshin, but was fiddling with her chopsticks. And what was with her changing seating arrangements like that? She usually sat to Kenshin's left as he sat at the end of the table.

"Why are you sitting there, ugly?" Yahiko demanded.

Sano felt like patting the boy on the back for asking what he couldn't! "Yeah," he said quietly, eyes going from Kenshin to Kaoru with avid interest.

"I _felt_ like it," Kaoru said through gritted teeth, not looking at Kenshin. Oooh, he was furious at her. She'd felt it in his amber gaze when she'd looked at him and she could feel it now, even at the other end of the table.

Battousai didn't like to be ignored, especially when he was trying to seduce her. Kaoru smiled and flashed Kenshin a triumphant smile. A _big_ mistake! She realised a moment too late that it was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Before her eyes, his eyes changed into a blazing amber, kindling with an inner fire that made her heart leap into her throat. She literally _felt_ as the tension in the room became palatable, the air almost crackling about Battousai's form.

"_Miss_ Kaoru, can sit where she feels like, Yahiko. It's her home," The manslayer said in hard tones, voice several octaves lower than usual. His amber eyes burned into the girl's lowered face, as her hair shielded her face from them all. Challenge him would she? She thought that she could ignore him and be smug about it? Kaoru was about to get a dose of what it was like to be under his power.

What could he do to her with Yahiko and Sanosuke there? Kaoru tried to keep her smile in place and also tried desperately to rip her eyes from Battousai's...but she could do neither. Her mouth parted and her heart began to thunder in her ears as his golden gaze pinned her to the spot.

Sanosuke's eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped as he noticed Kenshin's golden eyes, fixed on Kaoru with a restrained fury. What the _hell_ had she done to get that reaction? He started to sweat lightly, feeling the tension in the air.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yahiko asked nervously, feeling the air in the room change drastically. Kenshin was staring at Kaoru with a hard amber gaze that was frightening in it's intensity. "Kenshin?" he whispered nervously, licking his lips. His friend was _scary_.

Battousai's eyes moved from Kaoru's, releasing her. He saw her slump from the corner of his gaze as he focused on Yahiko's freaked-out face. Immediately, he calmed, all fury going out of him as he saw how scared the boy was.

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke as his eyes returned to soft violet and saw that the man _also_ looked apprehensive.

"Whew! Kenshin, you're really freaky-assed when you go Battousai!" Sanosuke breathed, running a hand over his sweating forehead. Boy, was he damn glad he hadn't been the one that gaze had been directed at! Come to think of it, what _did_ Kaoru do to get that reaction? He was dying to ask, but for once, he decided to be prudent. This was between Kenshin and Kaoru-whatever the outcome.

"I am sorry about that, that I am," The red-haired murmured, sighing deeply to calm himself. How could he have let Kaoru's taunting go that far? Was he not the famous ex-manslayer, Battousai? Did he not have iron control and an unbendable will? Kaoru could bring out his dark side so easily, it was scaring him also. His eyes went to her face and saw that she was rather pale, but she managed to give him a slight smile to say that she understood.

"What made you go like that?!" Yahiko demanded, sweating also. He looked around hurriedly for any bad-guys, but didn't see any. "Were you remembering the robbers?" he said, as a possible explanation popped into his head.

"Yes!" Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke said in relief. All three exchanged a speaking glance and then they looked away. It was also quite clear to Kenshin and Kaoru in that moment that Sanosuke _knew_ what was going on and that their games were going too far.

Battousai had almost exploded out of him and he had barely held the amber-eyed demon back from leaping across the table and forcefully taking Kaoru. He had been so centred on teaching Kaoru a lesson in possession, that he had completely forgotten Yahiko and Sanosuke and had not cared about the consequences! Damn. Kenshin closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to regain complete control as the other three talked about the robbers. It was getting out of hand and his control was slipping.

Battousai wanted Kaoru _now_ and Kenshin was in the most exquisite pain in trying to hold his emotions back. He wanted Kaoru, he admitted it now. Yes, the mild-mannered man who had tried to treat Kaoru like his sister, was finally admitting that he loved her and lusted after her as much as his dark side. Therefore, there would have to be a compromise. A balance.

Kaoru watched Kenshin closely as he sat there with closed eyes, chest rising and falling evenly. He was obviously regretting his rage of a minute before and was having some kind of inner struggle. She felt sorry for taunting him in that way. She shouldn't have done it! But god, what WAS it about that red-haired man that tempted her to provoke his dark side? She knew, the moment she gave him that triumphant look, that Battousai would break loose. She could only be grateful that he had had enough presence of mind to not move.

Who knew what Battousai would have done to her?

Leapt over the table and kissed her senseless?

Ripped her clothes off and taken her to prove whose she was?

Maybe...something worse? She flushed slowly, heart beginning to beat faster again as she remembered his thrilling touch. Gods she wanted him, no matter the consequences.

Kenshin's eyes opened and he gazed at Kaoru softly. This woman could send him over the edge with only an expression. It was amazing really. All his control went right out the window and she tempted him like an angel before the devil. His eyes locked on hers, lips moving without sound as he conveyed a message to her.

_'Consequences_.' Kaoru got his message loud and clear, his lips forming the word so that Yahiko and Sanosuke could not see. Her actions would be met with raw passion from the man sitting across her from her. And one day, she would go too far and she would be left with whatever he decided to do. She nodded slightly, but couldn't contain the passionate look that crossed her face as her eyes clung to his. She wanted Battousai to lose control deep inside. She found his every movement mesmerising and tantalising. She wanted to be kissed with his darkness and burn beneath his caress-and in that moment when that all crossed her face, she knew she was lost. It was only a matter of time before he claimed her as his and was as inevitable as the rising sun.

The red-haired man fought Battousai as he rose to the surface under Kaoru's heated look. Did she have any _idea_ of how she looked right then? Like a woman who wanted to be claimed? To be kissed and caressed? To be _his_? It was for him, that look. He and he alone.

His eyes kindled into golden fire and he swiftly lowered his head, shielding his face with his long red hair. In the shadows of his face, his eyes burnt demonically. Under the table, his fists clenched, nails digging hard into his skin. He would be calm! He would _not_ do _anything_. God, what was she trying to _do_ to him.

"Lets eat-" Sanosuke said, looking up from an argument with Yahiko over his technique in beating up the bad-guys. He broke off when he saw Kenshin's lowered head and the tense shoulders under the gi. The way he seemed like a taut bow about to break. Shit, what did she do _now_? He quickly looked at Kaoru and saw her wide blue eyes, resting on Kenshin with apprehension. Obviously, she once again knew what she'd done. "Let's _eat_." he said again, tone harder. Honestly! Those two should go to her room and get it over with. The sexual tension in the room was just _embarrassing_ with it's thickness.

"Yes, let's eat!" Kaoru and Yahiko said at the same time, her tone noticeably more eager.

"Eat. Yes," Kenshin said, voice strained. He looked up at the three, wondering what Sano and Yahiko thought of his rapidly-changing emotions. Sanosuke certainly knew that it was sexual tension causing the trouble and thank god Yahiko was too young to realise what was going on. He felt sweat trickle down his back and knew his forehead was also beaded. If Kaoru continued to do this to him, he would _not_ be responsible for his actions.

His violet eyes hardened slightly as he looked at her. Fine; if Kaoru wanted to play that way, then so would he by god. She was a grown woman and knew exactly what she was doing!

"Right," She said with forced brightness, apprehensive when she saw Kenshin's hard gaze resting on her face. She didn't like the look on his face. No, not at _all_.

"I will get this, everyone," Kenshin said, forcing a smile to his face. Kaoru wanted to play? Well, she could have it then! His purple eyes became speckled with gold and his smile widened devilishly. He picked up his chop-sticks...and then his hand vanished. The other three watched with wide eyes as their plates were filled rapidly with food from the god-like speed of the Rurouni.

Kaoru glanced down at her place and then gave Kenshin a strange smile. It was his own mischievous smile that alerted her, seconds before the tightness around her waist disappeared and something pooled around her legs and the ground. She looked down swiftly in shock to see her obi laying there, unbound.

"Er...missy? You have a-umm...draft," Sanosuke managed, eyes wide and fixed in the general direction of Kaoru's chest. How the hell had her tightly-bound obi come undone so swiftly? His eyes turned to Kenshin's and he stared at the man incredulously. There was just _no_ other explanation! Kenshin had used his god-like speed to undress, Missy.

The dark-haired girl looked up further along her body to see her kimono gaping wide, showing the curves of her bandaged chest. She screamed, hands flying up to cover her indecently-exposed body. Her head jerked up as she clutched the two halves of her kimono together, giving Kenshin a death-glare. His expression was innocent, but his violent eyes were swirling with golden specs and contained a wicked gleam. "Why you-!" she gasped, impotent with rage and mortification.

Sanosuke looked from one to the other, eyes narrowing in speculation. Had Kenshin just _done_ that?

"Hey, Kaoru. You don't know how to dress yourself proper?" Yahiko taunted, smirking.

Damned Rurouni! Battousai was dark and sexy, Kenshin was mild and gentle-but the Rurouni was downright mischievous! He was _playing_ with her! And she knew damn well it was in response to her taunting. Kaoru glared at Yahiko and then the Rurouni, whose face was no longer fixed in an innocent expression, but was smirking openly, purple eyes flecked with gold. She growled low at him, unable to accuse him openly with Yahiko and Sanosuke present.

Rurouni's eyes widened in pleasure at her growl. My, what a fierce wolf she was sometimes! Which suited Battousai perfectly. The wolf and the she-wolf. More amber appeared in his eyes, his smirk fading into a more wicked grin. "Perhaps you should excuse yourself?" he suggested silkily, eyes giving her a silent message.

"She obviously needs someone to show her how to dress." Yahiko snickered.

Sanosuke hit the boy over the head. "You're on the talk, I've seen you struggling to get your belt on in the morning!"

"_When_?!" Yahiko shouted, incensed.

Kaoru gaped at Rurouni, then her mouth snapped shut and she flushed lightly. She had _no_ doubt that Battousai would appear in her room to help her if she excused herself to re-wrap the yards of material that made up her obi. So instead, she shot him a narrow-eyed glare that said 'no on your _life_, buddy.' and began to tirelessly wrap her obi around her waist, while the two men and the boy watched with avid interest. Yahiko had probably never seen a woman get dressed, Sanosuke had probably _un-dressed_ a woman and left before they dressed and Kenshin...well, who knew if Kenshin had seen a woman get dressed before?

She frowned, looking down at the obi as she wrapped it easily about her. Battousai seemed to show a great deal of experience with women, by the way he had been seducing Kaoru so expertly. Her flush deepened at her train of thought and she looked up, directly into Battousai's gleaming golden eyes. He was enjoying this!

Kaoru growled at him low and was shocked when he growled back just as low, so that only she could hear him over Sanosuke and Yahiko's argument.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Four will be out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Mine**  
Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email:**In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating:**NC 17 **  
Summary:**'One Hour Challenge' #41: Response Fanfic. Sequel to 'Break In'. Kaoru challenges Kenshin to a sparing match, which he reluctantly agrees to, but the match turns out much more serious than either of them expected and Kaoru releases the Battousai-who has _no_ compunction about making Kaoru his, unlike the mild-mannered Rurouni...**  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Action/Angst/Lemon**  
Couple:**Battousai And Kaoru**  
Category:**BK**  
Chapters:**4/8**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:**47 KB

One Hour Challenge: #41 "You're _mine_. And no one and _nothing_ is going to come between us."

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I'm not terribly happy today because I found out someone stole a scene from this Fanfic two years ago. It wasn't reported to me till today. ::Sigh:: But anyway, onto the Fanfic! I just realised something today when going through my files **'Mine'** was actually started back in 2003. Such a very long time to leave it unfinished, sorry guys. I will finish the darn thing this time! I even wrote half a Chapter for the Sequel **'Dark Seduction'**, which may or may not ever get written.

**Original Notes: **Yes, another Chapter so fast! First of all, I'd like to mention that this Fanfic is now rated NC 17 for graphic description. I don't know yet if I will make this my first lemon, or if I'll just stick with heated kiss and caresses. So-for any minors reading this, you've been warned and I advise you to delete this now! I wrote a certain scene in this Chapter-with Kaoru and Battousai in the bathroom-that came very close to attempted-rape and I thought and thought for days about whether I should delete it or not and go with the light-hearted groping and comedy...but my beta reader Ann pointed out something important. Battousai is a man-slayer. Kenshin might not kill any more, but Battousai is still the part of him that is his dark side. He's not all sweetness and light like Kenshin is and sometimes his passions can take him over. I want this to be as realistic as possible, so I decided to keep the scene. This scene is also very pivotal to the sword-fight in the last two Chapters and Kaoru's reasons for inciting Kenshin to do it. I don't want flames about this or complaints, because this is how I see Battousai and I honestly don't think that Kaoru would just take it if he went too far in his seduction! I sure as hell wouldn't!

* * *

**Got a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Battousai And Kaoru' pairing! Over 88  
Fanfics for this pairing are up there for you to read. We would love for you  
to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives. Also, you might want to join the  
Yahoo Mailing List, which has over 600 Members. Link in Profile.**

* * *

**MINE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Battousai and Kaoru stared at each other for a long moment and then she shook her head slightly. She didn't want to do this now. Not after he'd almost lost control of himself right in front of Yahiko and Sanosuke. 

Battousai's brow rose. _'No?_' Clearly Kaoru was wary of playing with him after his near-loss of control. He nodded back slightly, calming. He adjusted his chopsticks and began to eat from his bowl, eyes returning to a gentle purple. He regretted going so far and wondered how one small woman could make bring out his dark side so easily, when he had never showed it to his wife, Tomoe. Tomoe had met him when he was still Battousai and her gentle way had made him rethink his life. And when she had died...his eyes closed in remembered grief.

No, he would go slower with Kaoru, no matter the provocation.

"So, can we _eat_ now?" Yahiko said snidely, rolling his eyes. Kenshin seemed very relaxed now and the room seemed a lot less tense than it had been. The robbers had been damn lucky that Battousai had not gone after them if the red-haired man was still that furious over the incident, even after Sanosuke had taken care of them!

Sanosuke smacked Yahiko over the back of the head for his tactlessness. He shook his head. The boy had_no_ idea what was going on around him! And luckily too. Yahiko wouldn't understand why Kenshin was trying to seduce Kaoru. "Just eat, you little monster." he said under his breath, smiling fondly.

"I have classes this afternoon," Kaoru suddenly said, breaking the small silence that had built while they ate.

Kenshin looked up from his bowl inquiringly. "Will you be home for dinner, Miss Kaoru?" he asked inquiringly.

The dark-haired girl gave Kenshin a strange look. How this man could go from passionate to gentle in minutes was just _scary_! She'd need to talk to him; and soon. Could she really _let_ him seduce her? And unmarried girl with no father and mother to protect her? Most of the town knew them and were aware that the man living with her and the freeloader who hung out there, were only friends...but still, they _did_ talk. It would be pretty obvious, if she let Battousai go ahead with his plan, that something had changed between them. She should make Kenshin _marry_ her! She smiled evilly. Wouldn't _that_ make him blush! Or maybe he would say yes?

She looked up to the man of her thoughts and met his curious gaze. "Yes, I'll be home for dinner," she said quickly, flushing.

"I'll send Yahiko for tofu then," He said quietly, eyes narrowing on Kaoru's red face. What on earth had she been thinking? About him? About _them_? Perhaps, then, he had not been pushing her too much. She was very passionate and he was quite aware that she had feelings for him that went beyond mere lust. Perhaps it was love? He should ask her to marry him.

Kenshin looked down at his chopsticks pensively. Yes, perhaps he should ask her to marry him before he went further with her-

"What are you thinking about, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked abruptly, wondering why he seemed so deep in thought.

"Just considering something, that I was," The man replied with a secretive smile, eyes moving over her form. Kaoru would make a beautiful bride.

She bit her lip at his once-over. But his eyes remained purple, so she was sure it wasn't lustful thoughts.

"What about?" Sanosuke asked around a mouthful. His brown eyes went from Kenshin to Kaoru and back. It was hard to believe, seeing them now, that only minutes before Battousai had broken free. Kenshin was apparently back in full control.

"The washing," Kenshin blurted out the first thing that came to mind. The three gave him a weird look and he sighed. They would never understand that when he washed, he was actually cleaning his hands of all the blood from his past. He felt...cleaner when he did the clothing and is was also very soothing.

"That's stupid!" Yahiko said, groaning. "You have to be the only guy alive who likes women's work!"

"_Yahiko_," Kaoru growled, anger filling her. That boy was so _annoying_. "If you're finished with breakfast, then you can do two hundred strokes!"

The boy stuck his tongue out, sniffing. He pushed his empty bowl away and stood. "I was going to anyway, Ugly!"

"Three hundred." She said sweetly.

"You old _hag_." Yahiko shouted, glaring at her.

"_Five_ hundred," Kenshin said, raising his calm eyes to the boy's face. He did not like the way Yahiko addressed Kaoru, that he did not!

The young boy gaped at the red-haired man, then groaned and stomped from the room. "Now Kenshin's ganging up on me."

Sanosuke grinned at them both. "Nice going Kenshin," he approved.

Kenshin turned his eyes to the taller man. "And you can clean the deck." he said quietly.

Sanosuke and Kaoru gaped in shock.

"Huh?" Kaoru said intelligently, blue eyes wide. Was Kenshin _serious_? That free-loader cleaning?

"Kenshin!" The taller man yelped, eyes boggling. "You can't be _serious_."

"Oh, I'm serious alright," Kenshin said, purple eyes glinting with a hint of gold. Rurouni was dead serious. "You don't do anything around here and Miss Kaoru goes out to work so that we can all eat, that she does." he said firmly. He placed his chopsticks on the table and pushed away his empty bowl. Both Yahiko and Sanosuke would be helping around, as of then. He would _not_ have his future wife doing all the work!

Sanosuke saw how serious Kenshin was by both his expression and the hint Battousai in his eyes. What the hell had brought this on? He glanced at Kaoru to see her pole-axed expression. She obviously had _no_ idea what Kenshin was up to either! "Alight," he said grudgingly, getting to his feet. "Thanks for the food." he added as an after-thought, backing away from the table. One just didn't mess with Kenshin when he was in this mood!

"There's a bucket and mop in the Dojo," Kaoru said faintly, still staring at Kenshin in incredulity. What on earth was her Rurouni up to now? It was clearly him from the gold-flecked eyes. Her Rurouni. She blinked several times and then smiled. Yes, he was hers. Battousai had stacked a claim on her, so she could do the same! And if another woman even looked at him, she'd have her eyes scratched out! Her expression darkened. That included Megumi too!

The Rurouni's eyes widened in surprise at the possessive look Kaoru had on her face. She was looking at him, but her eyes were distant, as if she were thinking of something that angered her greatly. Kaoru-possessive? He smiled mischievously as Sanosuke left the room without another word. "What are you thinking, Kaoru?" he said silkily, forgetting to add the 'Miss' before her name. She just wasn't a 'Miss' any more to him.

The dark-haired girl blinked rapidly, focusing on the red-haired man's face. Oh no, he must have seen some of her thoughts on her face! She turned slowly red and his mischievous smile widened. "N-nothing!" she stammered, reaching out to collect the bowls from the table.

Rurouni's hand reached out and captured hers swiftly, a finger stroking over her palm. "What were you thinking?" he prompted quietly, curious about what she'd been thinking. What could have caused her to look so possessive of him? Him with another woman? He frowned lightly. "You don't have to worry." he murmured, eyes gentling into a soft purple.

"What?" Kaoru gasped, eyes locking on his. Did he mean...? His finger stroking her skin was very distracting and she swallowed.

"About other women," Kenshin said, not beating around the bush. As she gasped, he released her hand and began to gather the bowls for her. She sat there frozen with a stunned look in her eyes as he rose with the bowls and took them over to the counter to clean.

She didn't have to worry about other women? Was he serious? Had her face been that transparent? Kaoru blushed bright red in embarrassment, rising swiftly to her feet. "I have to go change and leave!" she blurted out, rushing from the room and leaving him with the cleaning. She had to think about this! Kenshin saying baldly that she didn't need to worry about his interest going to other women hinted at something deeper than lust.

Was it possible that he...wanted to _marry_ her too?

* * *

It began to rain furiously during Kaoru's last session with a student. She said her good-bye's and walked out into the wet and was drenched in seconds from the deluge. "Damn! I should have brought an umbrella!" she said angrily, beginning to run. Of course, it had not looked as if it was going to rain that morning, so she couldn't have done anything anyway! She ran through the town, feeling miserable. She was soaking and wanted a bath more than anything. 

Why hadn't Kenshin come with an umbrella as he had in the past when it rained? She ground her teeth. Maybe he was angry with her for the incident at breakfast? Kenshin wouldn't have been, but Battousai was another matter altogether. He wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but he would let her get a little wet to teach her a lesson.

She groaned, turning the corner and spotting the Dojo. Almost there!

As she reached the gates, they opened and Kenshin stood there, an umbrella over his head. He didn't look angry; just concerned. Kaoru sighed in relief. Battousai hadn't been out to teach her a lesson after all. How could she had thought her gentle Kenshin would ever do that to her? "Stupid, Kaoru." she muttered, stepping closer to him.

"I sent Yahiko after you with an umbrella," Kenshin said sheepishly, a hand to the back of his head.

She grinned at him, shaking the drops of water from her head. "Well, I guess he went the wrong way. An besides, I should have checked to see if the sky had any rain-clouds when I left," she said just as sheepishly.

The red-haired man's eyes inevitably slid down Kaoru's soaking wet form. He had promised himself that he would go more gently towards her, since the incident at the breakfast table, but he honestly couldn't stop himself! His purple eyes swept over her damp form from head to toe and then back again with excruciating inch by inch. He smiled slowly. "You're wet."

"Yes, Kenshin! How observant!" Kaoru snapped in exasperation, rolling her eyes. But then her eyes met his and she actually _saw_ the gold as it appeared in the violet depths. She hastily looked down at herself and gasped. Her gi was almost transparent! "Kenshin!" she yelped, hastily covering her chest with her arms. Against her will, her body began to respond to his lascivious expression and his tone of voice.

Kenshin's smile widened into a Rurouni smile of mischief and appreciation as he smelt her sudden arousal. "Veeeeeery wet." he purred in satisfaction, amused at his double entendre. He suddenly stepped closer to her and threw the umbrella negligently over his shoulder. He too was wet in seconds, but ignored it. His full attention was now on the very wet, almost-naked form of the girl before him. Her gi was white and was almost see-through on her chest! Her legs too were visible, but to his disappointment, he could not see from her stomach to her upper thigh's because of the double-thickness of her overlapping gi and pants. What a pity-he would have dearly loved to see her completely naked in all her glory once again.

"And transparent too," he added in amusement, stepping even closer so that he was standing right over her form, his chest brushing her hands which were held protectively over her chest.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said uncertainly, taking a step backward. She had not expected to have a transparent outfit on around him! Damn the rain! His eyes went over her form again, pausing on her hands. She shifted nervously and took another step backward, which he matched without lifting his head. His face and eyes were hidden by his wet red hair and she suddenly had the urge to bolt.

"Guess again," Battousai murmured, raising full golden eyes to her startled face. He saw her swallow and he smiled wolfishly.

"I er-" she stammered shyly, feeling as if she _were_ completely naked under his gaze. Their eyes locked and she licked her lips, taking an hasty step backward when his eyes kindled. Her arms flew out to ward him off, fingertips pressing against his chest. "Stop right there!" She warned, eyes unable to leave his.

The red-haired warrior grinned at her wickedly, then dropped his amber eyes with great deliberation to her chest. "Beautiful," he said huskily.

Kaoru abruptly remembered her chest and her hands flew up again to cover her breasts, which were very apparent through the wet material, the rosy nipples erect from the cold. But before they could shield her from his burning gaze, they were caught in both of his. Too late! Why hadn't she left when she'd found out she was naked to his gaze? Because on some level, she liked to taunt him. That was why. Somewhere inside, she was excited to see him so lustful over her! Bad Kaoru. Bad-

Battousai stepped closer, at the same time, pulling her hands over his shoulders. He let them go and pressed himself against her, hands sliding possessively around her waist and back. "You don't need to hide yourself from me, Kaoru," he murmured to her, rubbing his chest against her cold one.

* * *

The rain fell lightly about them, ignored by both. Sanosuke paused on his way out the door to find Kenshin, his mouth falling open as he saw the two wrapped in each other's arms. Even as he watched, Kenshin's mouth came down on Kaoru's hard, smothering her audible gasp. He rolled his eyes, then carefully backed up and re-entered the house to head off Yahiko. Dinner could wait.

* * *

Battousai was fully aware that Sanosuke had been there for a few moments, but he had luckily retreated. Luckily for _him_. Kaoru was his and their encounters were private. His lips moved over Kaoru's hard, feeling a need to punish her on some level for worrying him by being out while it rained. He soon softened the kiss, leaving his lips to trail over her face. 

Kaoru was lost in the sensation, not minding in the slightest when Battousai gave her the punishing kiss. She was aware that he had been worried about her getting wet. But then to stand there in front of him in a transparent gi when she knew he wanted her so much, was just insane! She groaned as his warm lips burned a trail over her cold eyelids. His hands moved in caresses over her back and waist, moulding her form to his. Kaoru suddenly pressed herself hard against him, wanting to feel every inch of his lightly-muscled body against her. She wanted him so much! His hands, his lips, his eyes.

Oh god, his _eyes_.

That molten gold stare filled with such lust and passion and darkness. When had she started wanting the Battousai more than gentle Kenshin? With this thought, her senses came back to her and she pulled back violently.

She was so passionate! He groaned against her forehead as she pressed hard against him, every inch of him against her body. His loins exploded into fire as she ground against him mindlessly, seemingly wanting to enjoy his body pressed to hers in that way. And then she was pushing back!

Battousai was so surprised by her withdrawal from his embrace that his arms slid away from her and she was running towards the house like the hounds of hell were after her, before he could even open his mouth. His golden eyes narrowed. She was going to tease him like that and then _leave_?_No_, she was _not_!

* * *

Sanosuke was absently drinking some sake, straight from the jug, when Yahiko wandered in, two umbrellas in his hands. "Hey, is Kaoru here? I couldn't find her!" he said, frowning in worry. 

"Yeah," Sanosuke said, gulping down his sake and pouring some more. That had been some heated kiss he'd witnessed between Kenshin and Kaoru! His brows creased pensively. Maybe he should have a talk to Kenshin and find out what his intentions were? Kaoru was as close to a sister as he'd ever had and seduction was all well and good, but this was Missy he was talking about here.

"Well?" The boy said angrily. He threw the umbrellas into a corner and flopped down on the mat next to the older man. He'd searched all over town for her!

"She's home," Sano murmured, drumming his fingers on his knee. Yes, he would talk to Kenshin. If the guy was going to marry Kaoru, then it was okay. Generally, he didn't think much about propriety where women were concerned. They were there for food and comfort right? His eyes rolled. Yeah, well, that's what he _used_ to think. Sure, he was polite and he treated women with respect, but the women _he_ usually associated with were the loose kind. Since coming to town, he'd become friends with Kaoru and Tae and a few other women who were respectable and he treated them as such. Now Kenshin...he didn't look the kind to mess around.

So? Why was he suddenly treating Kaoru like a tasty-treat when he'd acted like the brother before? Surely, it _couldn't_ be the robbers!

"I found another umbrella in the courtyard." Yahiko said, looking at Sanosuke expectantly.

"Kenshin must have used it," The taller man said, keeping his thoughts to himself. Yahiko didn't need to know the manner that umbrella had been discarded and what reason!

"I'm hungry," the boy moaned, rubbing at his stomach. "Is dinner ready?"

"Nope."

"What?" Yahiko leapt to his feet. "I've been cleaning this place and practicing all_day_ and Kenshin hasn't done the dinner?"

"He washed...then washed some more and then made Kaoru's bath," Sanosuke said, gulping down his sake again. Yep, Kenshin and he needed to have a man to man talk. He looked at the grumbling boy, who was heading for the door. "Where are you going?" He said sharply.

Yahiko's eyes rolled skyward. "To find Kenshin of course!" he said, as if it were obvious.

The man's eyes narrowed and he tossed the sake jug to the side. "I'll do it. You stay here." he ordered, getting to his feet.

Yahiko stared at him as if he were nuts. "Why would I do _that_?" he demanded. Was something going on?

_'Because there might be something going on that a young boy shouldn't see!_' Sano rolled his eyes and grinned. Kenshin sure was a sly dog!

Before he could stop Yahiko, the boy stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room. "Try and stop me!" He shouted.

"I'll stop you _and_ give you a hiding!" Sanosuke muttered, running after the boy before he burst in on something he was too young to witness!

* * *

Kaoru had fled into the changing room off of the bath, stripping her wet clothes off and panting hard. God! How could she have done that to him? Teasing him like that. Taunting him. She wasn't going to get away with that and she knew it. Battousai wasn't one to fool with, no matter how far their games might go--but to do _that_ in the courtyard when Sanosuke or Yahiko could have walked out any minute? What had she been _thinking_? She grabbed a towel and wrapped it about her form. 

She shook her wet hair back, then grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and headed for the door. Kenshin would be cooking dinner by then and who knew what he would try at the dinner table? She flushed, eyes becoming glazed as she remembered a minute ago, pressed against him. Her body had felt like it was on fire and she wanted...wanted _him_ so much. Whatever her body wanted, even though she was not quite sure how _it_ was done. "Megumi. I have to talk to Megumi!" she said under her breath, opening the screen to the bath.

As soon as she left the change-room, she felt herself grabbed about the waist and swung around dizzyingly. She saw a blur of red as she passed and then there was abruptly a solid wall behind her back, a wet gi pressed hard onto her body. Before she could do more than gasp, a pair of hungry lips descended onto hers and blazing golden eyes were centimetres from her own. Battousai!

"Battousai no!" she said, struggling to keep her lips from his. Damn! She hadn't thought that he'd _follow_ her! But she should have. Yes, she should have known that Battousai wouldn't leave it like that after desire had burned so hotly between them in the courtyard.

"_Yes_," he growled at her. She was going to deny him after that taunt in the courtyard? No.

"No! Not like this damn it!" Kaoru cried, thrusting at his chest ineffectually. Hot kisses were pressed all over her face as Battousai frantically kissed her. He seemed almost in a frenzy, determined to touch her and kiss her everywhere! His hands skimmed down over her scantily-clad body, burning easily through the towel.

"You started it," Battousai breathed into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. He pressed her further into the wall so that she was crushed against him, her breasts flattened. He ground himself intimately into her, feeling as if he were in a fever.

Kaoru moaned, unable to stop his hands on her. Gods, she wanted this so much! She wanted to burn in his fire. She felt his hands tearing at her towel and her eyes shot open in panic. No, she wasn't ready for this! "Battousai _no_!" she slapped him hard, his head whipped to the side. For a moment, there was a long silence and then he turned his face back, his eyes so dark a gold that they appeared to belong to a feral animal.

"Kaoru-if you had been a man, you would be dead right now," he said quietly, voice hard and certain. He deliberately ran his hand up her thighs to where the towel started, his fingers sliding under the wool.

Her blue eyes widened in shock as his hands moved up over her hip to cup her bottom and thrust her into his hardness. "If I was a man, you wouldn't be doing this." she responded, fury filling her. He was touching her now as if she was a whore!

"True," The gold in Battousai's eyes softened slightly. "You knew what I would do when you taunted me a few minutes ago."

"Yes," she acknowledged, groaning slightly as he ground himself into her again. Then he hands were sliding away from her bottom and down her thighs. "I'm not ready." Kaoru said baldly to him, meeting his eyes head-on.

"I know," Battousai murmured almost soothingly, hands leaving her thighs and sliding up over her towel. They moved over her stomach and then up to cup her breasts through the towel. "But you make it so damned _hard_, Kaoru," he growled, leaning in to kiss her hard. "Very," he stroked her left nipple. "Very," he stroked her right nipple. "_Hard_." he ground himself into her, moving his hips in a circular motion.

Kaoru's eyes widened at his movement, feeling as if her legs were going to collapse from under her. She felt as if she were on fire, the feeling centered between her legs where he was pressing. "Oh god!" she groaned, head falling back from him, leaving her throat bare.

Battousai immediately pressed his lips to the pulse beating at her throat, tongue coming out to lathe it. "Give in to me, Kaoru," he purred, biting lightly, then soothing it with his tongue.

"Kenshin! Where are you?!" Yahiko's voice was like a bucket of cold water. "I want dinner."

"Maybe now isn't a good time," Sanosuke's said from close-by, as he tried to head Yahiko off.

Battousai drew back from Kaoru swiftly, looking over his shoulder. His golden eyes narrowed. Yahiko would not dare to enter when Kaoru was bathing, would he? He would never let anyone but himself see his Kaoru naked. But no one entered and he smiled. He'd have to thank Sanosuke later.

Kaoru gasped like a beached whale, feeling all hot and bothered and unsatisfied. God! If Yahiko hadn't called out just then! "Please leave," she said with difficulty, eyes huge. She couldn't think right now! And she wanted him to leave as badly as she wanted him doing to her what he had been. She felt strange between the legs, like a burning and she wasn't sure what was happening. She'd never had a mother around to tell her these things. Maybe she should talk to Megumi? As much as they disliked each other, the lady Doctor would not turn Kaoru down, she was sure.

"Mmm," The red-haired man murmured, breathing hard through his nose. He would have liked to have strangled Yahiko, but Kaoru _had_ said that she wasn't ready, even though he'd pushed and she'd responded beautifully. He smiled predatorily. "See you at dinner, Kaoru."

"Y-yes. Right, Kenshin," She said warily, wondering why he was giving up so easily. She had a feeling that he still had a few tricks up her sleeve and unfortunately, there were many, _many_ places during the course of the day that he could corner her. What if he was planning something at dinner like he had at breakfast? Her heart began to beat louder in her ears in anticipation.

Battousai walked calmly from the bathroom without a backward glance and for that she was grateful. If he'd looked at her with those eyes, she would have folded like a deck of cards!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

Chapter Five will be out in a day or so. It takes time to edit these Chapters before sending them out. There was a lot of mistakes in the original post so many years ago. Oo

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
